


The Devil Of The Deep Blue Sea

by roryheadmav



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Pirate Tom and British Navy Captain Chris [1]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M, Pirate AU, hiddlesworth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a British navy captain who is undercover on a merchant ship in order to capture ruthless pirate Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Of The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Pirate!Tom fic. Largely because I couldn't write anything else if I don't get this out of my head. Grrrr. (If there are any errors in this, please pardon them. Will edit this later.)

**The Devil Of The Deep Blue Sea**  
 **Copyright March 16, 2014 By Rory**

If Captain Christopher Hemsworth had his way, he would not be stuck in the middle of the ocean on a relatively defenseless merchant ship like the one he was sailing on right now. He would have preferred to be escorting it on his own well-armed frigate, the Dancing Elsa. However, on the command of Her Majesty Queen Anne herself, he and select members of his crew were tasked to go undercover on the mercantile vessel, India Rose, in order to capture that scourge of the Bahamas, Captain Thomas Hiddleston, who was more infamously known by his nom de guerre, the Golden Devil.

According to his sources in Nassau, Hiddleston and his ship, the Prancing Joey, were not only considered scourges by the British Royal Navy. The young upstart had even taken to attacking and looting ships of his fellow pirates, among them Blackbeard himself, who was determined to have Hiddleston's head nailed to the main mast of his frigate, Queen Anne's Revenge. However, Hiddleston and his crew were as slippery as eels, striking like the Kraken from the foams of the sea and vanishing just as quickly into the horizon.

This merchant ship was an easy target, Christopher knew this. There was enough gold, jewels and other bounty that Hiddleston just wouldn't be able to resist. In truth though, Christopher had no interest in the treasures that the ship has within its bowels. If there was anything on board that he could consider a treasure, it would be the beautiful young man with his long hair falling in pretty golden waves and curls standing just a few feet from him, gazing down into the sea from the bow and laughing at the dolphins racing beside the ship.

 _Oh, yes!_ Christopher thought greedily, his eyes falling upon that ample derriere straining against the seat of his tight gray trousers. _Given his youth, I'm very sure that he is still innocent in every way that matters. If I were a pirate, I'd take this delightful creature's cherry and keep him as my whore._

It was his instant attraction to William Servaes that had actually firmed his resolve to protect the ship and its cargo. If he should fail in protecting its treasures, he would at least make certain that Servaes will not fall into the hands of a vile pirate like the Golden Devil.

Christopher did not realize that he had lapsed into his musings with his bright blue eyes still focused on the young man in question.

"Is there something wrong with my face, Captain Hemsworth?" Servaes inquired. "You've been staring at me for quite some time now."

"Forgive my rudeness, Mr. Servaes," Christopher stammered in embarrassment. Before he knew it, his traitorous tongue gave him away. "I just couldn't help admiring your exquisite beauty."

"William, please!" A most becoming blush filled the young man's cheeks. "You flatter me, Captain. If my sisters were here, they would contradict you in a flash." Most luscious pout formed on his lips as took a curl between his fingers, stretched it out and let it bounce back into the tangled, unruly mess. "They always say that I have a head like mop."

"They're your sisters. Naturally, they wouldn't say anything nice about you. My brothers are exactly the same. But…" Christopher bowed to him graciously. "…Let me assure you that you are beautiful. You remind me so much of Michelangelo's David which I had the fortune to see during a visit to Italy."

The captain was surprised when the younger man let out a shuddering sigh. "As charmed as I am that you think me beautiful, you have aroused in me such strong fear which I had been struggling to contain."

"What is there for you to fear?" Christopher inquired, frowning. "If it is the pirates, rest assured that no harm shall come to this vessel or its passengers. _Especially you._ " That last he uttered with firmness inside his mind.

"How could you be sure of that? I've heard that the Golden Devil not only pillages ships of their treasure. He also takes beautiful young men and sells them to brothels in Turkey and Morocco to serve as whores for the rest of their lives. If he should attack us and I happen to catch his eye…"

Before Christopher could blink, William threw himself, sobbing, into his arms. The captain hesitated, but in the end, lifted his hand to run his fingers soothingly over those soft curls. "There, there, William. I swear nothing is going to happen to you."

"But there is no guarantee, is there?" William straightened up and looked the startled captain in the eye. "Before the Golden Devil could make a whore out of me, I would prefer that my innocence be taken by someone of my choosing. And I choose you, Captain Hemsworth."

Christopher did blink then. "William, you don't know what you're saying."

"I do know what I'm saying. I want you to take me, Captain. Now." Tears limned William's eyes. "Please?"

To say yes to William's request was going to be a mistake. Christopher was absolutely certain of it. But…how could he resist when the object of his admiration was offering himself to him?

Consigning himself to God, the captain said gently, "If we're going to do this, you might as well call me Christopher."

It did not take long before Christopher had the younger man inside his cabin. In his haste to claim this pure, tender morsel for his own, he did not even bother to undress William completely. He waited for William to remove his lavish waistcoat before pushing him forward and down on his bunk, yanking his trousers off his long legs. In his eagerness to claim the young man, he barely managed to grease his right hand with the vial of perfumed oil he had kept inside his desk drawer. After coating his cock and smearing his lover's puckered entrance liberally with the oil, he took a deep breath and plunged inside.

William let out a shrill cry as he arched his body backward against Christopher's torso, his luscious ass thrusting against the captain's hips so that his member was buried inside him to the hilt. Christopher paused briefly, feeling that first trickle of blood, but rather than asking him to withdraw, William lifted both arms and linked his arms behind the captain's neck, nudging his ass backward in an unmistakable request for more. And Christopher was happy to oblige.

Again and again, Christopher thrust inside William's hungered flesh, egged on by the lustful moans and cries emanating from the man before him. He had torn the front of William's shirt open, so that his hands caressed that lean, torso, his blunt fingertips twisting the taut buttons of his nipples.

It was William who came first, spilling his seed over the curves of muscle on his belly. Christopher, however, was of much hardier stamina.

Gripping his still hard cock in his right hand, he swiftly pulled out in order to turn William over and lay him on top of the bed. With his lover spread eagled before him, he thrust back inside, drawing a keening wail from those red lips. Christopher resumed his thrusts then, draping William's long legs over his shoulders. With the younger man's body so bent tightly, he leaned down in order to suckle upon those sweet tits. William was sobbing and panting for breath, his fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head.

"Christopher, please," his lover begged in earnest. "Fill me now. Fill me to the brim with your seed."

When Christopher spilled his fluids into the younger man, it was to the explosive sound of cannon fire inside his head. As he lay over William, his body sated and spent, it took a second cannon blast for him to realize that they were actually under attack.

Although still weak in the knees, Christopher hastened to put on his trousers and shirtsleeves. Grabbing his sword and pistol, he told the disheveled young man on his bed, "Stay here, William."

As he emerged on deck, Christopher's eyes widened, seeing the Prancing Joey creeping up alongside their ship. As he was barking out orders to his men to secure the ship, the pirates swung over to them on ropes that dangled from the yards of the masts. Before he knew what was happening, Christopher fired a bullet into one pirate's head and was already clashing swords with two more. For several minutes, the captain and his men held back the pirates, and Christopher thought that they would actually succeed in turning them back.

What stopped him though was a pistol raised to his head and a very familiar voice saying, "I'd order your men to stop if I were you, Christopher. That is, if you don't want the passengers of this ship dying on the spot."

Whirling, Christopher stared in disbelief at a grinning William, dressed in his torn white linen shirt and trousers. A small group of pirates which William had helped sneak into the ship have their knives raised over the frightened passengers' throats.

"What's the meaning of this, William?" Christopher demanded as he let his weapons fall to the deck.

"Isn't it obvious?" William exclaimed. "I'm here to steal all the treasures that are on board this ship." Seeing the confusion on the captain's face, he said, "Oh, I understand now what has your mind perplexed. You see, I am the pirate your Queen ordered you to apprehend. My name is Thomas William Servaes-Hiddleston." A grinning, gap-toothed pirate approached William—no, Tom Hiddleston, the Golden Devil himself—and handed him an elegant wide-brimmed deep blue velvet hat adorned with a peacock feather.

 _ **"YOU BASTARD!"**_ Christopher cried, but he was quickly surrounded by five pirates who pointed their swords at him.

"Now, now, Christopher. There is no further need for violence and bloodshed," Hiddleston said, with clicking "tsk"-s of his tongue. "All we want is the treasure. Just be a good boy and let my men tie you up."

Between gritted teeth, Christopher found himself being tied securely with strong ropes together with the men and passengers. It did not help his wounded pride that the pirate made good on his word, commanding his men to bring out all the jewel chests and transfer them over to their ship.

Their pillaging, thus, completed, it was Hiddleston himself who cut through the rope that bound Christopher. Before the furious captain could grab him, the pirate nimbly swung over to the Prancing Joey, his men pulling him high up on the main mast so that he was standing proudly on the topsail yard. The sight of the dark stains on the seat of Hiddleston's trousers did not fail to catch the captain's eye.

Hiddleston waved his hat to the seething captain below. "Thank you, Captain Hemsworth, for a most enjoyable encounter, brief though it was. Please be comforted in the fact that you have been my first, and I will cherish the memory fondly."

Christopher could not help grinning as he watched the Prancing Joey sail away. "Aye, Captain Hiddleston. I too shall cherish the memory we share. I promise though, that if I have been your first, when I do catch you, I shall most definitely be your last."


End file.
